Breaking the Number One Roommate Rule
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Maybe where Chloe has had feelings for Aubrey feels the same. Aubrey keeps pushing Chloe away because she is ashamed of her body. Chloe doesn't know why Aubrey refuses to give into the feelings Chloe knows she has until she walks in on her changing one day. Then Chloe is convinced to make Aubrey give in because - it's hot.." G!P Aubrey. Went a little off prompt


Chloe Beale was not shy about her sexuality. She wouldn't consider herself a slut; she just liked having sex with attractive people. In high school the red head's options had been limited, but she was at Barden University and planned to take advantage of it because there were hot guys and girls everywhere she turned, including her roommate.

Chloe and Aubrey had been assigned randomly as roommates and after an awkward first week, the girls found they had a lot in common. They both liked to sing and would try out for the Bellas, they were both closeted Atlanta Falcons gurus and were into girls.

The red head knew that the blonde liked her. When Chloe walked into her room she noticed Aubrey's jaw drop a little as her green eyes dilated and gave her a once over, which resulted in Chloe often teasing her. Since then the blonde had made sure to never look at her roommate anywhere but her eyes unless she was asked to give her opinion on an outfit. Even then, Aubrey would only give a quick glance before saying she liked it.

It didn't take long for Chloe to figure out that Aubrey was shy. At a party on their first night, the blonde was gushing about how hot all of the girls were, but when the red head suggested talking to them, the idea was instantly shot down. This trend continued all year. It didn't bother Chloe that Aubrey was shy, she understood that not everyone could be as outgoing as she was, but it did worry her that her roommate wasn't even making an effort to put herself out there and meet new people.

Second semester, Chloe had planned on coming back from break the day before classes started to enjoy some time at home relaxing with her family. The final week of break, the red head was bored of being at home and decided on a whim to go back to Barden a couple of days early to be with Aubrey who chose to stay. The red head hadn't told the blonde that she was coming back early, partially because it was her room too and shouldn't have to and partially because she wanted to surprise her roommate.

The nice thing about Aubrey was that she was very regimented and her schedule only changed based on minor variables like missing a light on her walk to or from class. When Chloe got back to campus, she knew based on the time that the blonde would be in the shower for the next five minutes, giving her just enough time to sneak into her room and perch herself on her bed while she waited for Aubrey.

Like Chloe had planned, the blonde walked in two minutes after she had with a towel wrapped around her body singing "A Whole New World". Chloe's hart melted at how adorable her roommate could be. When the blonde didn't notice her right away, the red head yelled, "Surprise!" to get her roommate's attention. The unexpected exclamation frightened Aubrey so much that she jumped back and dropped her towel.

When the blonde's towel fell, the ginger couldn't stop her eyes from wandering down Aubrey's perfect body, she couldn't help herself, or licking her lips when her eyes reached the blonde's perky breasts and toned abs. Chloe's eyes stopped and went wide when they reached the apex of the blonde's legs. Staring back at her was a large penis.

For a minute, neither girl said anything. Chloe couldn't help but stare at Aubrey's dick while the blonde stood frozen in fear and embarrassment. The red head was the first one to regain the power of speech. "Chloe, what are you doing home?" Aubrey stuttered as her hands moved to cover her crotch.

Chloe finally snapped her eyes up to Aubrey's and started to blush. "I was bored and wanted to come back and surprise you."

"Oh, well, welcome home. I don't mean to be rude, but would you mind leaving so I can change?"

Chloe gave an awkward nod before hopping off the bed and exiting the room. While she was outside waiting for Aubrey, Chloe couldn't help but think about everything she had just seen and how hot it all was. Chloe knew the second she saw Aubrey that she was hot and wanted to make a move on her, but after seeing what the blonde was packing, she knew that she wanted her roommate.

When Aubrey finally opened the door, she shot Chloe a shy smile before looking down at the floor. "I knew we'd have the talk about it at some point. I was just trying to hold off as long as possible. Just promise me you'll hear me out before you freak out."

Chloe couldn't hold back the smile that came across her face. "Bree, don't worry about it. It seriously doesn't bother me." Chloe's eyes suddenly darkened as she remembered how large Aubrey's dick was and couldn't stop herself from muttering. "If anything, it's really hot."

For the second time since Chloe had arrived at Barden, she saw a flash of pure lust in Aubrey's eyes, "You do?"

A predatory smile spread across the red head's face. "Yeah. I mean, I'm bisexual so a hot blonde girl packing some serious heat is kind of an ideal situation."

As she spoke, Chloe had closed the space between herself and Aubrey. The red head waited a moment before making next move, giving the blonde a chance to walk away if she wanted to. To Chloe's surprise, Aubrey didn't back away, but instead, leaned forward and fused their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss surprised Chloe who fell back onto the futon from the sheer force of the kiss, pulling Aubrey on top of her.

The blonde wasted no time in starting to dry hump Chloe in an effort to get some friction between them. Feeling Aubrey's cock grow each time it hit her leg through her jeans was turning Chloe on to no end as well as driving her insane. Deciding to take things into her own hands, Chloe reached down and started to undo Aubrey's zipper. The task ended up being more difficult than she had anticipated, because she was so turned on and couldn't keep her hand still.

Eventually Aubrey got the hint and moved to take her jeans all the way oof, leaving her in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. The blonde then moved to rip Chloe's shirt off, followed quickly by her Bra. Aubrey moaned at the perky breasts presented in front of her before moving to take the left one in her mouth. Chloe dug her gingers into her roommates scalp as she nipped and sucked the red head's left nipple before moving to do the same to the right.

When the blonde was satisfied, she started licking her way down the red head's pale torso until she reached the top of Chloe's jeans. By this point Aubrey was painfully hard and ripped her roommate's jeans and underwear off at the same time.

Aubrey's dominance was surprising and extremely hot to Chloe who responded to the blonde's actions with a moan as she pulled her in for a kiss. Aubrey feeling Chloe's wetness through her boxers was the last straw, she had to be inside of the red head immediately, "Chlo, do you have a condom?" Aubrey asked with a noticeable whine in her voice."

"No need. On the pill. Just fuck me," The red head said between breathy moans.

The blonde smirked as she pulled her boxers down her long, toned legs and kicked them off and onto the floor. With the last piece of clothing out of the way, the blonde lined the head of her dick up at her roommate's entrance, before slamming into her. Chloe let out a little scream out of surprise and the feeling of being stretched so well.

After her grand entrance, Aubrey went with short, shallow thrusts that weren't getting Chloe off fast enough. In an effort to get what she needed the red wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist to pull her closer. "Bree, faster, harder, please?"

The request combined with her own need for release pushed Aubrey into a pace that she didn't even know she was capable of until she came with a cry deep inside of Chloe before collapsing on top of her roommate.

Still desperate for release, Chloe flipped positions with Aubrey and started rocking her hips against Aubrey's dick before it went completely soft. A post orgasmic Aubrey reached her hand down to flick the ginger's clit to help her find release. It wasn't long after that when Chloe came with a long throaty moan.

When the red head fell off of the blonde's now soft dick, Aubrey immediately pulled her by the waist into her front and started kissing Chloe's collarbone. "Thank you for that. I'm so glad you pushed me out of my comfort zone."

"Oh it wasn't about that, I was just really horny," Chloe joked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of finally getting to tone her roommate.


End file.
